


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by AnotherHomosexualMale



Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Gym Sex, Kissing, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Post-Break Up, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherHomosexualMale/pseuds/AnotherHomosexualMale
Summary: Connor's not looking for a boyfriend, just a quick hard fuck, and Nico, the trainer guy with the amazing body that Connor meets at the gym, fits the bill quite nicely. Still, he doesn't know that Nico is actually a resident, not some hunky guy with zero brains.
Relationships: Connor Walsh/Nico Kim
Series: Rare/Weird Couples That Actually Make Sense In My Mind [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Connor and Oliver broke up for the first time.

The guy’s got to be a new trainer. Connor’s never seen him around the gym before but the easy way that he has with nearly every machine in the place speaks of long experience. Plus, he’s got that ‘look’—that one that says that the only thing he does all day is lift weights because he’s fucking gorgeous. With those abs and that ass, there’s no way that Connor’s going to believe that the guy’s anything other than a gym bunny. Not that Connor’s complaining or anything. Far from it: he likes what he sees. He’s been watching the guy all day, from the way his biceps bunch when he curls a weight to the way this thighs ripple in his short shorts when he’s on the stair climber.

Connor might have some sort of small, tame fetish for Asian guys, he must admit… The other guy seems Korean, light olive skin, one of the leanest bodies he´s ever seen, and an intense, beautiful stare. The guy doesn’t seem to mind Connor looking at him, either, though Connor supposes that anybody that worked that hard on their work of art would want people to stop and stare at it. He’d caught Connor staring at him in the mirror and had winked while he finished his squat-thrusts. Connor, previously mesmerized by the guy’s flexing ass and wondering what it would be like to just grab two big handfuls of either cheek, had nearly fallen off the treadmill, starstruck by the guy’s gorgeous smile. A guy that gorgeous, with muscles that big, can’t have much of anything going on upstairs but that’s okay. It’s not his mind that Connor’s after.

Connor’s been going to this gym for over a month now and he’s seen trainers come and go—perfectly sculpted bodies that housed regrettably malleable minds—but he’s never been as attracted to one before as he is to this one. He thinks it might have something to do with the guy’s height, that is (so many of the male trainers had been so incredibly short it was like they were trying to make up for it with muscle mass)—because Connor’s rarely seen a guy that could make him feel shorter and Connor likes that. He really likes that.

And Connor’s always been taught to go after the things that he wants. Connor knows how to set his sights and go all out, letting nothing stand in his way until he’s gotten everything and more.

Of course, Connor normally likes men that are more his equal—smart and ambitious—and there’s no way that he’d ever settle for just a gym rat but Connor’s not looking for commitment here. He just broke it off with Oliver two weeks ago because he had the distressing habit of thinking that he wasn’t enough for Connor, and even when Connor proved him wrong. Again and again (and again and again…) he still tried to push himself away from the relationship. Now he was seeing someone else, apparently…

Connor’s done with relationships at the moment. He´s in Seattle right now, staying at his aunt’s huge apartment for the summer while he sorts out his love life. He’s just looking for a good hard fuck and he’s pretty sure that the muscle bound dude smiling at him in the mirror can offer him just that.

Connor puts on his best hunting grin and sidles up next to the guy. “Connor,” he says, after the trainer straightens and turns his attention to Connor.

“Nico,” the guy replies, holding out his hand and Connor gives it a firm shake, loving the carefully restrained power in Nico’s big hand. It makes his smile grow because there is no way that Connor’s going to not enjoy this.

A little while later, when Connor’s shoved up against the wall of the locked sauna room, held in place by nothing more than Nico’s straining muscles while the man plows Connor with his extremely nice cock, Connor knows that, once again, he was completely on the money. Of course, it’s a distant thought, what with him busy being impaled on Nico’s dick and fucked into next week. “God, yeah,” Connor pants, his hands clawing at Nico’s toned shoulders. “Fuck me harder,” he orders breathlessly and Nico does exactly that. He lets Connor drop down a few inches, his back sliding against the wall and rolls his big arms to slide Connor’s legs up higher while he pounds into Connor with brutal, slamming thrusts that rock Connor upward. He’s a goddamned jackhammer, Connor thinks, his eyes going wide. “Oh God!”

“You like that?” Nico whispers, his face pressed against Connor’s ear. “You like that?”

“Fucking Christ,” Connor chokes out as a particularly hard thrust rams into his prostate. “You’re a fucking beast…”

“So pretty,” Nico croons. “So fucking pretty...” It’s the same thing that he’s been saying over and over since Connor first pulled him into the sauna and kissed him, like his brain’s just suspended anything resembling higher-ordered thinking and that includes coming up with new material but Connor doesn’t care. With Nico’s cock buried in his ass, he doesn’t think that he’ll care about anything ever again and as long as Nico keeps fucking him, Connor will let Nico say any damn thing he wants.

“Oh fuck, yeah, right there!” Connor grabs a hold of Nico’s short hair, tugging his head back and get his attention. “Right there!” Nico grunts and keeps the same position—leaning backward but shoulders curved towards Connor—while his hips continue to pound into Connor. It’s got to be awkward as hell for Nico, but Connor doesn’t fucking care: each thrust of Nico’s is slamming right into his prostate and he’s starting to see stars. Connor claws at Nico’s shoulders and comes, nearly biting through his lip in an effort to stop curious, concerned people from wanting to bang down the doors. Nico fucks him through the orgasm, growling filth and compliments into Connor’s ear, telling Connor exactly what he’d like to do to him. Connor shudders and grips Nico tightly, encouraging Nico to keep going, and by the time that Nico is grunting and pulsing into Connor’s ass, filling the condom, Connor is feeling positively dirty. He feels used, like some wild animal just pinned him down and fucked him.

And Connor likes it.

He moans as Nico finally lets him down, setting him on the bench because Connor’s legs aren’t quite working right. Now that they’re done, the frenzy’s worn off and Nico keeps trying to apologize for the bruises that he left all over Connor’s body but Connor waves him off with an exhausted, sated smile. He feels like he’s floating on a cloud, that’s how full of endorphins he is. As far as he’s concerned, Nico shouldn’t be apologizing—he should be accepting Connor’s adoring praises for his undeniable skill.

It’s kind of cute, though—Nico’s concern. Adorable really. Connor kind of likes that, too, because it points to one of the only reasons besides the obvious that Connor likes the gym bunny type: they’re so damn easy to manipulate. He wraps his arms around Nico’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss, ending Nico’s rambling and Nico quickly gets with the program, letting his physical side take over and not bothering to think anymore.

Nico helps Connor to the locker room and he’s still there, in the shower, when Connor’s ready to leave. Connor leans up against the tile, letting his eyes roam up and down Nico’s impressive physique, watching the water sluice down every ridge and line of his body. Nico’s a work of art. Connor wouldn’t mind having him installed at his house—let him stand on a podium in the front foyer and make every guest of Connor’s green with envy that Connor gets to have that.

It’s that thought combined with Nico’s previous inspiring performance that makes Connor pull out his card. Nico ducks out from under the spray of water and peers at the piece of cardboard that Connor hands him like he’s never seen one before in his life. Like everything else about Nico, Connor’s charmed by the incomprehension. “My card,” he says, explaining carefully. In light of Nico’s physical skills, Connor’s quite willing to overlook certain other…deficiencies. “So we can do this again sometime.”

Nico flips the card over, looking at the back, his eyebrows rising at the logo before turning it back. “So you’re a lawyer,” he says, stating the obvious.

Connor smiles indulgently. “Yeah. And a rich one.” He knows that if he makes that clear, he’ll have Nico hooked even more. If there was one thing that Connor knew about guys like Nico it was, while they weren’t usually desperate for it, they never said no to a little extra cash. Fucking a guy that he’d already willingly done probably wouldn’t be that much of a hardship but the vague promise of monetary reward or presents never hurt. “Call me,” Connor tells him and walks away while Nico stares after him.

Sure, the guy’s not too bright but the old cliché was true: with a body like that, who needed brains?

* * *

When Nico calls—and Connor knew that he would—it’s to ask Connor out on a date. It’s adorable but not really what Connor wants. Still, he’s aware that Nico’s probably angling for a free upscale meal so he invites Nico over to his place instead. Connor likes to cook when there’s somebody that he can properly impress so he calls up the chef his aunt usually hires for any occasion, and has him come over to plan and set-up a complete dinner experience. Mario’s one of those chefs that can make everything seem easy, simplifying things down so that even somebody who doesn’t spend hours in the kitchen can understand. Not to mention his impeccable taste.

Connor’s just finishing chopping the tomatoes with the roasted chicken almost ready to be taken out of the oven when the doorbell rings and he smiles because it’s a perfect set-up. There’s just enough time for Nico to be impressed with the fact that Connor’s cooking for him without much leftover for any awkward questions. With any luck, Connor will have Nico happily fed and then sprawled out on any number of flat surfaces within no time.

The jacuzzi has definite possibilities as well.

Connor gets the door himself because he’s sent the maid home early with a surprise bonus as he’s been in an extraordinary good mood all day. He’s reminded of the reason why the minute that he opens the door and finds Nico standing there looking a bit awkward but still good enough to serve for dinner. Connor’s half-tempted to say screw the chicken and lay Nico out on the table instead.

Nico’s nicely dressed in what’s got to be some the most expensive clothes he owns. Connor recognizes the label and approves of the way that the soft charcoal gray sweater clings to the lines of Nico’s body. He’s got the sleeves pushed up around his elbows to show off his forearms and Connor suppresses a small shiver at the memory of the power contained in those arms.

He greets Nico and accepts the bottle of wine—a good year and fairly expensive so Connor’s impressed; Nico must have gone all out—before inviting Nico in and watching how Nico’s black pants cup and hold the cheeks of his ass. Connor nearly groans, feeling jealous of the fabric.

“Nice place,” Nico says, looking around at the high vaulted ceilings.

Connor smiles at polite small talk as he closes the heavy door. “Thanks. I’m glad that you like it.” He moves next to Nico and finally indulges himself a little by letting his hand run over Nico’s bicep, feeling the hard muscle underneath the soft knit. He takes a steadying breath and wills himself into behaving, trying to force down his dick which is already starting to tent his pants. “I made dinner,” he says huskily.

Nico grins like he knows what the real score is but gamely plays along. His warm hand slides over Connor, sending a little thrill down Connor’s spine. “You cooked for me?”

“Well I did promise you food,” Connor replies and tugs Nico to the kitchen. If he doesn’t get the chicken out soon, it’s going to be dry but Connor just can’t manage to let go of Nico quite yet.

“You did,” Nico agrees but his grin turns wicked as he glances up and down Connor’s body.

If Connor hurries dinner along, it’s not his fault.

* * *

Nico’s large arms cage Connor in, elbows pressing against the jacuzzi’s hard cement wall on either side of Connor’s head and Connor moans, his hips bucking upward in response to Nico’s show of dominance. He’s already come twice—once on Nico’s dick and once in his amazingly talented mouth—but there’s got to be something magical about Nico because Connor’s more than ready for Nico to pick him and fuck him again until he can’t see straight.

It’s one in the morning but Connor’s not the least bit tired. Nico looks like some kind of debauched angel, framed by the soft lights that surround the jacuzzi and Connor can’t get enough. He can feel Nico’s hard dick rubbing against his stomach underneath the water, thick and not shy about knowing what it wants. Nico leans forward, moving his lips inches from Connor’s face and drops of water drip over Connor’s skin. They’re breathing the same air and pressed so close together that it feels like Nico’s already inside of him. Connor tilts his head upward, his lips already tingling in anticipation of a kiss.

When Nico doesn’t accept the blatant invitation, just stands over Connor and smirks, Connor takes matters into his own hands, surging upward in the water and pressing his mouth against Nico’s. He wraps his arms around Nico’s neck, a hand burying in Nico’s hair to force him downward. Connor’s panting too hard to make it a real lip-lock but the pressure of Nico’s mouth against his own is enough to make him shudder.

Two orgasms later and he’s still as shivery as he’d be if he hadn’t come in months.

Nico folds his hands behind Connor and cups his head, holding Connor in place while he temporarily takes charge of the kiss, his tongue delving into Connor’s mouth and Connor wraps his legs around Nico’s waist, his ankles locking as he grinds. “Fuck me,” he breathes.

Water splashes onto the floor as Nico propels them both upward out of the jacuzzi. He sets Connor down on the hard ground as easily as he would a rag doll and crawls forward to lie on top of him, kissing his way up Connor’s body. Connor moans, kissing Nico harder as his hips move in small, needy circles. He loves how powerful Nico is—how strong. His hands run over Nico’s bulging muscles again before coming back to grip at Nico’s water-slick shoulders.

Nico groans as he picks himself up enough to put some space between their bodies, his hands fumbling with a condom before he gives up and rips it open with his teeth and hurriedly rolls it on. His cock presses against Connor’s hole, the head pushing just inside of Connor, teasing him, and Connor arches, his mouth dropping open in a gasp. He’s pretty sure that he’s about to see God.

Nico stops, muttering about how Connor’s still so tight and the he doesn’t want to hurt him before he sits up and reaches for the lube that Connor had made sure to leave beside the jacuzzi. He tilts to the side, letting most of his weight rest on Connor’s leg, and Connor’s struck with an idea.

Using his newfound mobility, he pushes himself up and shoves Nico’s shoulder. “Roll over,” he orders, sliding out from underneath Nico and Nico blinks at him but obeys, his skin slapping against the wet cement as he turns. Connor smirks and straddles him, running his hands over Nico’s toned chest as Nico stares up at him, his eyes narrowing like he’s in pain and his lips parting with a groan. Nico’s fingers close around Connor’s hips as Connor rocks on top of him, rubbing their hard dicks together.

Nico’s eyes flick up and down Connor’s body like he’s unsure where he wants to look the most. “You are so gorgeous,” he says, likes it’s a declaration of fact and, despite himself, Connor’s touched.

“So are you,” he replies, returning the compliment, and smoothes his hands one last time over Nico’s chest. He smacks Nico’s left pec, the muscle rippling as Nico squirms with the hit, then grabs the bottle that Nico had been reaching for earlier, snapping it open. The lube drizzles into Connor’s hand, slicking his fingers and he rubs them together as Nico watches with rapt attention. When Connor grips Nico’s cock, smearing the lube down his shaft, Nico throws his head backward, his back bowing, but then he’s back, curling upward with his eyes wide open like he doesn’t want to miss a thing.

Connor can’t blame him. The first push of Nico’s cock inside of him is a slice of heaven and Connor takes his time working his way down, wanting to enjoy every second of it. By the time he’s done, Nico’s trembling underneath of him, fighting the urge to thrust and Connor’s impressed by his self-control. Connor smiles down at Nico as he rocks forward on top of Nico.

Connor lets his eyes flutter closed and loses himself in an instinctual rhythm, his hips working in time with Nico’s as Nico happily follows Connor’s lead. Nico’s hands travel up Connor’s body, his fingers pushing against Connor’s skin and Connor catches them to make them press harder. He wants to feel Nico for a week. “Oh, God, yeah…” he moans, slamming himself down on Nico’s dick.

Nico’s groaning and writhing beneath him, his hips pumping upward, and Connor draws it out as long as he can but all too soon, he’s dropping his hands down grip his cock and bringing himself off in just a few short strokes. Nico whines as Connor shudders around him and keeps humping upwards into Connor’s unresisting body until he’s coming too.

They collapse together in an exhausted, sweaty heap—Connor with his head on Nico’s shoulder and Nico slowly stroking Connor’s back. Connor’s still floating when Nico starts mumbling some sentimental clichés about how amazing he thinks Connor is and Connor’s lips curl into a pleased smile but he still forces himself to get up. He’d love to just lay there and let Nico pet him while Nico strokes his ego but he can’t have Nico thinking that this is an actual date or anything. It’s just sex. Extraordinarily good sex but just sex.

When Connor pushes Nico out the door fifteen minutes later, pleading that he has to be at the office early tomorrow, he lets Nico get in one last kiss. “I’d like to see you again,” Nico says, sounding charmingly sincere and Connor readily agrees. He definitely would like to see Nico again—or at least Nico’s dick.

“I’ll call you,” Connor tells him because he’s got Nico’s number now, sitting on his cell phone and he’s definitely okay with having hot, steamy sex on tap.

They meet up quite regularly after that because, try as he might, Connor just can’t get enough of Nico. He loves having Nico any way he can get him, whether that’s pounding into him from behind while Connor braces himself against the wall or if that’s flat on his back with Connor calling the shots or even on his knees with his mouth wrapped around Connor’s cock in some public restroom. There’s even a few times when Connor has Nico lay down and spread because Nico’s ass is just as tightly toned as the rest of him.

Each time, Connor’s reminded anew of Nico’s strength as Nico pulls off some Herculean feat and Connor loves every minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue with this?


End file.
